Sarah Hall
IT Specialist Sarah Hall is a character in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. She also appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Blackout mode. Hall is the intelligence expert for Taylor's Team, and appears as a teacher for the Player in "New World". Hall graduated top of her military class and was chosen to be part of the Special Forces. Biography Early Life Sarah Hall was born June 6th, 2033 in Los Angeles, California. She was orphaned at the age of 7, became a ward of the state, and spent five more years transferring from foster homes before being adopted. In 2051, she graduated from high school and enlisted in the military shortly after. Her record indicates that she wanted to enlist in the military because she wanted "to be part of something larger" and "to find a family". Military Career During her military education, she excelled in her courses and training within 85 weeks, especially in communication systems and historical engagements and tactics. Because of her aptitude in the Armed Services, she was recommended towards Special Forces training. Before graduating, Hall studied and wrote her final paper on the Battle of Bastogne of World War II. Hall would later in life remember this moment, for she equally knew what combat was like. In addition, she dreamed of the bravery and courage brought forward by the U.S. Army. In 2052, she joined the US Army 1st Special Forces Group that was headquartered out of the Joint Base Lewis-McChord, Washington. Along with Taylor, she was assigned to the Combined Joint Special Operations Task Force in the Arabian Peninsula. In 2058, she was seconded to the Winslow Accord Special Forces and, during her service, served as a liaison and training officer to Egyptian Special Forces in Cairo, Egypt. However, in 2060, she returned to the United States for a memorial service for her adoptive parents who died in the Coalescence Disaster in Singapore. Three years later, in Cairo, she was critically injured in an NRC attack and in 2064, she accepted Project Prometheus and into the Cyber Soldier program. She was placed under the command of John Taylor, and served alongside Sebastian Diaz and Peter Maretti. Events of Black Ops III Ethiopia Hall was part of the operation to retrieve Egyptian Minister Said from the Nile River Coalition. The operation was successful, with the Minister and one of his men, Lieutenant Zeyad Khalil. However, a new recruit was critically injured by a GI Unit on the mission, and was taken to a Coalescence Corporation hospital in Zürich to receive cybernetic augmentations and a Direct Neural Interface following their acceptance into Project Prometheus. DNI Infection In Zürich, the Player underwent training through a DNI immersion, where Hall taught the Player how to interface with other DNI users and forcibly extract information from their mind. She also oversaw the Player single-handedly stop a simulated Xavier Hirtzel from enacting his terrorist plans. After the training was complete, the Player was prepped for limb replacement surgery, but a life support failure suddenly threatened their life. Taylor, in a desperate attempt to save them, tried to interface with the dying Player, inadvertently infecting himself with Corvus. Shortly afterwards, he began experiencing DNI glitches, so Sarah Hall "synced up" with him through their DNIs - allowing Corvus to spread to her mind. Corvus, desperate to find answers surrounding its own inception, created an immersion of Taylor's memories of the hunt for Dylan Stone. It put Taylor, Diaz, Hall, and Maretti in the immersion, controlling them so it could use them as puppets to find answers for itself. It fused Hall's mind with Taylor's memories of Alice Conrad, giving Hall the mindset of the real-life defector. Singapore Corvus had Taylor's team search the abandoned Coalescence facility in Singapore, where it was created. Finding the remains of a long-dead CIA black project, Corvus learned that its inception had caused the deaths of 300,000 people when it unleashed Nova 6 in a fit of rage. Taylor's team then defected from the Winslow Accord, killing CIA staff at a local black station and stealing the data drives. They leaked classified CIA intel from the data drives directly to the 54 Immortals so that they could ensure safe passage out of Singapore and to Egypt, where they planned to find Yousef Salim, a psychotherapist with more information regarding SP/CORVUS. Egypt Tracking down Dr. Salim in Cairo, Taylor's team leaked vital information regarding the Egyptian Army's weak points so that the Nile River Coalition could launch an attack on Ramses Station. All the while, Taylor's team used the assault as a distraction so that they could extract Dr. Salim from Egyptian Army custody and disable the Egyptian D.E.A.D. systems, allowing the NRC to capture Ramses. Unbeknownst to them, the Player had planted a tracking device on Salim and was able to locate Taylor's team through it. Following them to Kebechet, Taylor instructed Hall to pilot a Manticore and fend off an Egyptian Army assault led by the Player and Hendricks. She was defeated by the Player, who then forced a DNI interface on her. Hall's mind Instead of the interface extracting information as it was supposed to, it instead pulled the Player through into Hall's mind, leaving them able to walk through her thoughts and memories, corrupted and ravaged by Corvus. The Player was plunged into a distorted memory of the Battle of the Bulge, which Hall had researched for her special forces training, and had to fight off simulated German soldiers. As Hall's mind became increasingly scrambled, she began to realize that some of her memories were not her own. Through the madness, the Player was able to find Taylor's location in Hall's memories, but a distressed Hall asked them to kill her. The Player reluctantly obliged, leaving Hall brain dead in real life as well as the immersion. The Frozen Forest Hall's consciousness was preserved inside the "Frozen Forest", a DNI afterlife of Corvus' creation. Hall pleaded Taylor, who had resisted Corvus' control, to stay in the Frozen Forest forever. Taylor ignored her, working with the Player to destroy Corvus' creation, and thus wiping out any fragment of Hall that was still existent. Reality The Player in reality died in the Coalescence Hospital by surgery complications. In reality Hall died upon being infected with Corvus. Gallery Sarah Hall Demon Within BO3.png|Hall in "Demon Within" Sarah Hall Dream BO3.png Hall Cathedral BO3.png Sarah Hall BO3.png Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Characters